Eclipses
by MistyBallet
Summary: [au: oneshot] Gary the Janitor finally tells Freddy about Summer's confession.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to School of Rock and all its past and future associates.**

* * *

Third Person POV

" _Maybe you should just find someone who already likes what you like. Eclipses and stuff."_

" _I think you might be right."_

Freddy eagerly went ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Although he knew that he should feel sad for breaking up with Kale, he didn't seem to mind. 'Perhaps it was time,' he reasoned. Kale had always seemed to like the idea of saving the environment more than dating him. They were really different in terms of their interests, and in the long run, they probably would have broken up anyways.

There was only one thing on his mind now, and it was Summer. When Kale mentioned that he should find someone with similar interests, the first name that popped into his mind was Summer. Afterall, wasn't it just 20 minutes ago when he discovered that she was as fascinated with the galaxy as he was? Maybe they won't date or anything, but Freddy had to agree, Summer is a pretty awesome friend to have.

He finally reached the top, and happily opened the door, only to be greeted with the sight of Asher covering Summer with his jacket. His smile fell, and he stood there stunned, unsure with what to do. A peculiar feeling rose in him, something that he has never felt before, like, his heart sank right into his stomach. He just turned around and left, shutting the door quietly. It seemed like Summer and Asher was in their own world, and it didn't seem right to disturb them.

Freddy trudged down the stairs, head hung low and hands in his pockets. He decided what he was feeling was sadness, but he didn't know why. It wasn't like he and Summer had anything going on, did they?

Freddy shook his head quickly, clearing the thoughts from his brain.

'Maybe it's something to do with the eclipse.' He told himself, 'It's probably messing with my head.' He continued, laughing half heartedly.

"Hey Freddy, what's wrong kid?" Gary the Janitor went up to him and asked.

"It's nothing."

"Sure it's something. You're usually full of smiles. I don't think I've ever seen you as sad as this before."

"Well I guess one reason could be because I broke up with Kale?"

"Good on you buddy, she and you weren't a good thing."

"Wait what?"

"You guys were different, too different. That's all I'm saying."

"I guess so."

"Anyways, since you're newly single and all, it's about time I tell you something."

"Okay, hit me with it."

"Summer kind of admitted her feelings for you at that school dance thing."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were dating Kale! And you were so eager to be with her, I didn't want Summer to feel even more rejected by you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, pretty much you hanging out with Kale, everyday, in front of her… I'll feel pretty sad if I was her."

"But I don't like Kale anymore…"

"But do you like Summer?"

"I don't know, but she doesn't like me anymore. Honest."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I just saw her and Asher stargazing together…"

"Freddy. I'm going to be honest with you. I think you like Summer, and that's why you feel upset, not because you broke up with Kale, but because you think you lost Summer."

"Noooo. You don't know what you're saying Gary."

"I do, and you should start believing your heart boy. Good luck."

'Could it really be true? Do I like, Summer?' Freddy wondered. 'Did she really like me?'

Looking back now, it could have been true. Memories of Summer becoming all shy and flustered flashed across his mind - her dumping all her money to see him do skateboard tricks, trying to share her locker with him, the many slips of the tongue… Freddy always thought nothing of it, never paid attention to all the small details, but could they have been instances where her crush on him showed?

He sighed, leaning against the lockers, and sliding down to the floor. He needed a break. All this thinking was just causing him to have a headache. Maybe he did like Summer, she was funny, beautiful, and always had a spark in her that he had not seen in anyone else before. She was a great friend, an amazing person to hang out with. Dating her, doesn't seem so farfetched after all.

He laughed lightly to himself. How could he have not seen it? Summer, wanting to be a singer, always trying to talk to him, it was actually rather well, cute, the way she wanted to be with him. He was so blind to everything, and now it was his turn to get hurt, because he lost it, his chance with Summer, to Asher.

He sighed again. "It's too late then Freddy." he said to himself, "She has Asher now, and I shouldn't break their relationship."

"She deserves better than me."

On the roof, the sound of light giggling could be heard, pure joy seemed to radiate off a certain Summer Hathaway. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off in her world.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! Thanks for reading my story - I really fell in love with School of Rock and suddenly gained inspiration when I was watching it. If there's any spelling or contextual errors, please tell me! And I do accept feedback and constructive criticism. Thank you!


End file.
